harrypotterfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Espejo de Oesed
El Espejo de Oesed (Erised en inglés) es un espejo, el cual, de acuerdo con Albus Dumbledore, muestra los "más profundos y más desesperados deseos de nuestro corazón". El nombre "Oesed" es "deseo" escrito de atrás hacia adelante, como se refleja en un espejo. La persona más feliz en el mundo se miraría en el espejo y vería su reflejo exactamente de la forma en que él o ella es. Inscrito en la parte superior está el siguiente texto: Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse. Dando vuelta la inscripción y arreglando los espacios se produce: "Esto no es tu cara, sino de tu corazón el deseo". Poderes El espejo muestra el deseo más grande de aquel que se está mirando en su superficie. Sin embargo, como cada persona es única, solo él o ella puede ver lo que el espejo le muestra. Un claro ejemplo de esto es cuando Harry le quiere mostrar a Ron que ve a sus padres reflejados en el espejo, pero Ron se ve a el mismo ganando la copa de quidditch. De acuerdo con Dumbledore, el espejo no muestra ni verdad ni conocimiento, y algunos han perdido la cabeza por estar frente de él. Dumbledore luego encantó el espejo para guardar la Piedra Filosofal, garantizando así que solamente aquel que quisiera conseguir la Piedra pero no usarla pudiera encontrarla. Historia El Espejo de Oesed se hizo antes del final del siglo XX. No se sabe quién lo creó, o cómo llegó a estar en Hogwarts. Una sucesión de maestros han traído objetos interesantes de sus viajes, por lo que podría haber llegado al castillo de esta manera informal, ya sea porque el profesor sabía cómo funcionaba y estaba intrigado por él, o porque no lo entendía y deseaba pedir las opiniones de sus colegas. También es posible que haya sido llevado a Hogwarts por uno de sus profesores o directores, sabiendo perfectamente lo que hacía y cómo funcionaba, únicamente para que quien lo trajo pudiera usarlo con fines meramente recreativos, con la excusa de sentirse intrigado por el Espejo, o que trataba de entender cómo funcionaba, algo más que probable dada la facilidad con que una persona puede desarrollar una fuerte afición por usarlo al saber que le mostrará algo que será de su agrado. El espejo se había mantenido en la Sala de los Menesteres desde 1891. Fue sólo alrededor de un siglo después, en 1991, que el entonces Director Albus Dumbledore lo puso fuera de la vista en un aula en desuso, para hacerle algunas modificaciones al espejo, de modo que pudiera esconder la Piedra Filosofal. thumb|left|250px|El Espejo guardado en el [[Castillo de Hogwarts en 1991.]] El espejo fue descubierto por Harry Potter en la noche que él utilizó la Capa de Invisibilidad de su padre por primera vez, para ir a la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca para obtener información sobre Nicolas Flamel. En su intento de mantenerse oculto de Argus Filch, el celador del colegio, se topó con el aula donde se almacenaba el espejo. Al mirar en él, Harry se vio rodeado de sus padres y parientes muertos. Vio a varios miembros de la familia sonriendo. Algunos tenían los mismos ojos verdes, uno tenía las mismas rodillas, una de sus abuelas asentía y sonreía al mismo tiempo. En su próxima visita al espejo a la medianoche, él trajo a Ron Weasley, con la esperanza de mostrarle a su familia. Sin embargo, Ron se vio a sí mismo como el Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y como Premio Anual, hasta la celebración de la Copa de Quidditch, ya que siempre había sido eclipsado por sus hermanos y siempre se esforzó por ser notado por los demás. En los próximos días, Harry procedió a visitar el espejo tan a menudo como podía para ver las caras de sus padres. Dumbledore encontró a Harry visitando el espejo una noche, y después de explicarle a Harry lo que el espejo hacía, le dijo que el espejo sería cambiado de casa y le pidió que no intentara buscarlo. Antes de regresar a la cama, Harry le preguntó a Dumbledore qué era lo que veía cuando se miraba en el espejo. Dumbledore dijo que se veía a sí mismo con un par de calcetines gruesos de lana, diciéndole a Harry que "uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines".Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal Si esto hubiera sido cierto, esto sugeriría que Dumbledore estaba tan contento con la vida que las únicas cosas que él deseaba eran cosas pequeñas. Sin embargo, Dumbledore estaba bromeando ya que según lo revelado a Harry en 1998, Dumbledore siempre, desde el incidente en su juventud, vio a su familia entera e intacta, libre de cualquier dolor o sufrimiento.Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte thumb|right|250px|[[Harry Potter sentado en frente del Espejo de Oesed.]] En 1992, el espejo era el guardián definitivo de la Piedra Filosofal en sus Cámaras. Dumbledore colocó un encantamiento en el espejo, ocultando la piedra dentro del mismo, y permitiendo que el espejo le transfiriera la piedra sólo a aquel que quisiera encontrarla pero no usarla. Cualquier persona que deseara más que simplemente encontrarla se vería a sí mismo convirtiendo cosas en oro o haciendo el elixir de la vida, o en el caso del profesor Quirrell, presentándole la piedra a su amo. Cuando el Profesor Quirrell le ordenó Harry mirarse en el espejo, Harry se concentró en la búsqueda de la piedra, y, como no le interesaba utilizarla, vio a su reflejo guardarse la piedra en el bolsillo, momento en el que la piedra apareció mágicamente en el bolsillo real. No se sabe qué pasó con el espejo después de los acontecimientos que se describen aquí. Puede ser que haya quedado en la cámara o devuelto a su salón de clases. Deseos conocidos Albus Dumbledore *(Supuestamente) Un par de calcetines gruesos de lana blanca (1991) - Dumbledore dijo que realmente quería calcetines para la Navidad, mientras se quejaba de que las personas "seguían dándole libros". Es desconocido si esta afirmación es verdadera. *Su familia viva, entera y feliz. Percival y Kendra regresando con él, Ariana utilizando magia y con vida, y Aberforth reconciliado con él (1899-1997) Harry Potter thumb|right|200px|[[James Potter I|James y Lily Potter vistos en el Espejo de Oesed por su hijo.]] *Sus padres y su familia (1991) *Él mismo, estrechando la mano de Albus Dumbledore después de ganar la Copa de las Casas (1992) *Él mismo, encontrando de la Piedra Filosofal (1992) Ron Weasley *Él mismo como Capitán de Quidditch, Premio Anual y por encima de sus hermanos, mejor que todos ellos. (1991) Hermione Granger *Ella y sus amigos vivos e indemnes, Voldemort derrotado, y ella misma en un abrazo romántico con una "cierta persona". (1997) Severus Snape *Lily Potter viva y enamorada de él. Quirinus Quirrell *Él mismo presentándole la Piedra Filosofal de su amo, Lord Voldemort (1991) Lord Voldemort *Él mismo, todo poderoso y ahora inmortal Etimología La palabra "Oesed" es "deseo" escrito al revés, es decir, el nombre también podría ser conocido como el "Espejo de Deseo". Detrás de las escenas *En la versión inglesa, la inscripción del espejo dice: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi, y si la damos vuelta y arreglamos los espacios se forma la frase I show not your face but your heart's desire. thumb|200px|right|El Espejo en su cámara en [[1992.]] *En la adaptación del videojuego de Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal, el espejo se muestra con la capacidad de reflejar los hechizos. *Al Principio en las Ediciones de Harry Potter en Español, se lo ponía como Espejo de Erised, uno de los muchos errores qué tuvo la traducción en el primer libro. *En LEGO Harry Potter: Años 1-4, Ron se ve a sí mismo con un uniforme de Quidditch mientras recibe un beso en la mejilla de Hermione Granger. *En LEGO Harry Potter: Años 1-4, cuando Harry toca la cara de Voldemort sus padres aplauden en el espejo. Cuando Harry queda inconsciente y Voldemort no puede agarrar la piedra, sus padres se ríen de Voldemort. *En Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2, cuando Harry encuentra la Diadema de Ravenclaw en la Sala de los Menesteres, Draco (junto a Goyle y Zabini) se interpone en el camino de Harry. Detrás de ellos, el espejo puede ser visto entre un montón de otros objetos ocultos. Por lo tanto, es bastante obvio que fue destruido con todo lo demás en la habitación por el hechizo de Goyle. *En 2003, J. K. Rowling dijo que ella probablemente se vería a sí misma mientras está en el espejo, porque había tenido otro hijo, David Rowling Murray, sólo unos meses antes. Asimismo, añadió que le gustaría ver a su madre viva de nuevo, y que la esperanza de que "no habría espacio suficiente sobre su hombro para ver a un científico inventando un cigarrillo que fuera saludable" y "un periodista particular que se esté hirviendo en aceite". 250px|right|thumb|El espejo en las películas *El espejo está, posiblemente inspirado en el clásico cuento de hadas, Blancanieves, en el que la antagonista de la historia, la reina, quiere ser la más bella del reino. *En contra de las palabras de Dumbledore, el espejo da su conocimiento a los usuarios, ya que les muestra lo que quieren la mayoría, incluso si ellos no lo saben a ciencia cierta. *La escena en la que Harry ve a sus padres en el espejo por primera vez hace una aparición en la adaptación cinematográfica de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix durante las clases de Oclumancia de Harry con Snape. *La versión china continental de Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal incluía varias notas de la traductora al pie que explican diversos aspectos de la cultura británica para los lectores chinos. La nota al pie para la inscripción del Espejo de Oesed afirma incorrectamente que es un encantamiento taoísta secreto. Apariciones *''Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal'' *''Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal (película)'' *''Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal (videojuego)'' *''Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'' *''Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (película)'' *''Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe'' *''Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe (película)'' *''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte'' *''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2'' *''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2 (videojuego)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Construcción del Mundo Mágico'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Personajes del Mundo Mágico'' *''El Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Años 1-4'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notas y referencias en:Mirror of Erised fr:Miroir du Riséd it:Specchio delle Emarb nl:Spiegel van Neregeb pl:Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp pt-br:Espelho de Ojesed ru:Зеркало Еиналеж Categoría:Objetos